


Possessive, Not Jealous

by boos_pledis



Series: EXO Party-verse [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Byun Baekhyun Being a Little Shit, Chanyeol's here too, Drinks are thrown, Exes, Husbands, Idiots in Love, Kim Jongin | Kai is a Little Shit, Lace Panties, Little bit of subaek, Love, M/M, Mafia Boss Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Mentions of Sex, Oh Sehun is a Little Shit, Petty Kim Jongin | Kai, Possessive Behavior, Secure Relationship, Self-Love, Spanking, fancy party, little bit of sechen, minseok is whipped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:07:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boos_pledis/pseuds/boos_pledis
Summary: Sehun tries to hit on Minseok.Jongin laughs because it's funny, it really is!Sehun is in for major disappointment.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Series: EXO Party-verse [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1945147
Comments: 8
Kudos: 40





	Possessive, Not Jealous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frostly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostly/gifts).



Jongin is not jealous. No, seriously, there's no need to be jealous, especially when a flat-ass thot thinks they're good enough to steal Jongin's husband away from him. 

Oh Sehun has been flirting with Minseok the moment they entered the hall for the client party. Minseok's oblivious to it, he believes Sehun is being _friendly_ , but Jongin can smell a thirsty hoe from a mile away. 

They had entered the party together, Minseok guiding Jongin inside with a warm hand on the small of his back. Minseok wore a sleek black suit that excentuated his figure, outlining the hard work he has invested in his mind-blowing physique. _Jongin's_ mind-blowing phyisque.

Tonight, Jongin had decided to be bold and wear a red suit, with no undershirt. Minseok may be possessive, but he has never stopped Jongin from wearing clothes that are particularly revealing. The suit hugs his chest and shows off a teasing sliver of honied skin, the pants making his legs look longer and his ass as wonderful as it actually is. Minseok has never had a problem with it and has only ever managed to hype Jongin up whether he needs it or not. 

They had been talking at the entrance when Jongin was swept away by Baekhyun to have a classy drink and talk at the bar. Sehun was on Minseok the moment he left, like a dog to a bone.

"Are you really gonna let him talk to your man like that?" Baekhyun, ever the drama queen, instigates in an attempt to get a rise out of him. 

Jongin stares at the two from across the room, Sehun firmly gripping Minseok's arm while giggling obnoxiously at whatever Minseok is saying to him. Minseok is smiling too, talks with Sehun animatedly, eyes bright and excited. He must be talking about something he loves, Minseok always gets excited whenever he talks about something he loves, like his cat, Tan, or his hobbies, or _Jongin_. 

Jongin scoffs and smirks. Lifting his glass of wine, he sips cautiously and replies only when he's swallowed, "I'm not worried. Unlike you, I'm actually secure in my relationship," Jongin can't help the sharp jab at Baekhyun, but he started it, and yes, Jongin doesn't mind being petty when he has to be. 

Baekhyun huffs and glares over the rim of his own glass, "I'm secure in my relationship," he grumbles after gulping down the rest of his drink. 

Jongin scans him head to toe with an arrogantly raised eyebrow and, in hopes of amusment, gestures to the corner of the room, "did you know Junmyeon is talking to his ex over there?" 

"What?" Baekhyun turns so fast, Jongin almost feels sorry for him. He spots the two, chatting like good friends would and laughing together. Slamming his glass dramatically, Baekhyun storms away muttering furiously, "it just had to be Park _fucking_ Chanyeol." 

Jongin watches the scene unfold, Baekhyun yanking Junmyeon's arm back so he's facing him and saying inaudible yet furious words. Jongin feels bad for the poor sap because Junmyeon only ever has eyes on Baekhyun and everyone can see it, including Chanyeol, who looks utterly confused and alarmed with the way Baekhyun is going off on Junmyeon. 

Jongin doesn't really care that much, by the end of the night Junmyeon and Baekhyun will have angry make up sex and they'll be back to normal right after. Instead, he moves his gaze and pays attention to the way Sehun is trying to seduce his husband. 

He watches as the tall man runs a hand up and down Minseok's arm, then coyly stops at his ripped bicep, squeezing and faking a look of impression. Sehun knows Minseok is ripped underneath all that expensive clothing, unfortunately, what he doesn't know, is how all of _that_ divinity belongs to Jongin and only Jongin. 

This isn't the first time Sehun has tried something like this. Jongin reflects on how he was four years ago, naive, insecure, and intimidated by any and everyone. Minseok and Sehun had a history of sleeping together, but Jongin was the reason it stopped. Sehun didn't like that. To this day, Minseok still has no idea that Sehun's been trying to make moves on him, and has reassured to Jongin that even if he was, Minseok would never accept nor allow Sehun to overstep clear boundaries. 

_Oh poor Minseokkie_ , _stuck talking with the wicked bitch of the west_ , Jongin muses in his head. Jongin sips at his glass until there isn't anymore liquid to down and sets it on the bar, pushing off of the wood he was leaning against and making his way over to the two. He swipes two new glasses off the tray of a waiter making rounds around the room. 

Jongin makes his arrival clear, coming around the side Sehun's not on and plastering on a fake smile. "Hey, guys!" He purposely flashes his happy face to Sehun then looks at his smaller husband, reaching out one of the glasses towards Minseok. 

"Oh, none for me, darling," Minseok rejects but gives him a warm smile, "thank you though, I'm just not in a drinking mood."

"Such a buzzkill sometimes, babe," Jongin pouts at his husband before looking back at Sehun and pointing the glass out towards him, "drink?" 

Sehun narrows his eyes and glances between Jongin and the offered beverage of the evening, then he's glancing at Minseok's face and takes the glass delicately from Jongin's hand. "Thank you," Sehun shows him a fake smile of his own. 

"Of course," Jongin hides a smirk behind a drink of the wine glass, making eye contact with Sehun as he does the same and raising a challenging eyebrow where Minseok can't see. 

Minseok's work phone goes off in his pocket and they both look at him when he pulls it out. He smiles at them both while his finger hovers over the accept button, "I'm sorry you two, but I have to take this call, it's very important. Don't mind me, I will be right back," with that he leaves, the phone pressed up against his ear. 

Sehun takes the chance to glare at Jongin, "did you poison this?" 

"I wish I could," Jongin replies in the bitchest tone he can muster, "but no, I didn't. Minseok would've been worried about you and I can't have him associating himself with... _vermin_." 

"Oh, you _bitch_ ," Sehun's grip on the glass tightens and Jongin knows he would be doused in wine if not for Minseok coming back soon, "one day, I'm just going to steal him right out from under your nose just like you did to me." 

"I'm sure that will happen...in your dreams," Jongin lifts his left hand, twisting the dazzling ring that catches the light on his finger, "this gets in your way." 

Sehun breaks out in a hysterical laugh and sneers at Jongin, "he's going to fuck me so good and I'll send you the video when it happens." 

"Well, you know what Sehunnie?" Jongin pauses, takes a carefully dramatic sip of his wine, then continues, "just remember that it'll still be me he's fucking by the end of the night." 

Jongin takes a threatening step forward and pretends to lose his footing, _accidentally_ (read: purposely) spilling his drink all over Sehun's black suit that really brings out his broad-ass shoulders. 

Sehun closes his eyes with a gasp and people start looking at them because of it. 

"S-sehun! I-I am so-so sorry!" Jongin stutters, pulling on a sheepish, apologetic face.

"Do you know how much this suit is worth!?" 

"I-I didn't mean it," Jongin pouts, "I-"

Jongdae, Sehun's rich fuck buddy, comes up and places a hand on Sehun's shoulder. "What's going on you two?" 

Jongin watches Sehun complain to Jongdae about how Jongin spilled a drink on him. He notices the way Sehun acts with Jongdae, how he looks at him, and honestly, Jongin can see that they have hidden feelings for each other and that they're really cute together. He would tell Sehun that and maybe even help him out if he didn't keep bothering him and his husband. 

"I'm sure he didn't mean it, Hunnie," Jongdae's face shows amusment at the sulky pout playing on Sehun's face, "it's okay, baby boy, I'll just buy you a new one." 

Sehun whines at Jongdae and Jongin takes the chance to slip away while they're consumed in their own world. He walks away and sets his drink down on a random table, not caring for it much, and attempting to find Minseok because he's been gone for a minute too long. 

Jongin finds him arguing with someone on the phone, speaking fluent Mandarin with a rushed, harsh tone. Jongin can't understand a word he's saying, but he's used to it, Minseok won't teach him and Jongin's too lazy to teach himself, so he's stuck not being able to eavesdrop on calls like this. 

Just as he's approaching, Minseok hangs up, running a stressed hand through his gelled hair and messing it up. 

"What was that about?" Jongin asks, though he knows Minseok won't answer him, at least not directly. 

"It's not nice to sneak up on people, Nini." His voice is deep and scary to anyone who's not used to it, even Jongin feels a shiver crawling down his spine.

Jongin _tsks_ and wraps his arms around Minseok's waist. "Don't be so ominous around me, Minnie, I'm your husband, not a stranger." 

Minseok relaxes into Jongin's hold, seemingly back to normal. "You're right, I'm sorry, I just...I don't know, the call did not go well." 

"Mind sharing with me?" Minseok won't, he never does, he believes that Jongin is safer when he's not informed, safer than he can be when married to someone as powerful and dangerous as Minseok. 

Minseok shakes his head and turns around in his arms, cupping Jongin's face and leaning up to leave a kiss on his cheek. "It's just...shit going down in the business, nothing I can't handle." 

"Could I help to take your mind off of it?" Jongin leans down and presses a kiss to Minseok's hair line, "I don't know if this will make you feel better, but I'm wearing lace panties right now." 

"What color?"

"A soft, petal pink."

Minseok chuckles and pushes at Jongin's nape so he'll duck lower and kiss Minseok. "Yes, actually, that does make me feel a little bit better." 

"What would it take to make you feel completely better?" 

Minseok pulls back with darkening eyes and an even darker smirk. Jongin feels heat flash down to his groin. 

"...I think you know baby." 

///

On the way there, Minseok got another phone call. Jongin didn't try to pry, Minseok hates when he does that, but he couldn't help glancing at the device when he pulled it out of his jacket pocket. 

Jongin didn't see anything then and it was a very short phone call, he finds out soon anyway. Minseok said 'yes' a couple times before hanging up and glancing at Jongin with a certain glint in his eye. 

And that's how Jongin ended up bent over Minseok's desk. 

"Did you not think I would figure this out?" Minseok swings, hard and fast, spanking Jongin's plump ass with a resounding _smack_. Jongin's never really been one for pain play, but it's hot when Minseok does it, so he doesn't mind the suffering, it only makes the reward _that much better_. 

"It was an accident." Jongin whines petulantly, though he's lying and Minseok can tell as well. 

"An accident." A scoff and then another blow to his already tender ass cheeks, "an accident my ass. You just got jealous, didn't you, baby?" 

It's Jongin's turn to scoff. "What's there to be jealous of? You're mine, always will be. I know you'd never leave me." 

"Sehun was just being nice to me," Minseok pets the blossom red skin of his perky butt, "he didn't mean anything by it." 

Jongin mocks him. "Nice my ass, Sehun wouldn't know nice if it ran him over with a semi-truck." 

"Careful there, baby. Sometimes I think you forget who you're talking to." 

Jongin huffs and pouts, readjusting his grip on the desk. "He was feeling you up and so obviously flirting, even Baekhyun saw it, and he can barely see how much Junmyeon is whipped for him." 

"You're a naughty boy, Nini. If you already knew I would never leave you, then why would you do that?"

"Because he gets on my fucking nerves," Minseok slaps his ass again, "ow. What? You asked." 

"You're supposed to be my good boy, Nini, my _best_ boy. Do the best boys throw drinks on people?" 

Minseok pulls him up and turns him around, taking him into his arms. It's uncomfortable, but Jongin rests his head on Minseok's should anyway. "No...you're not mad, are you?" 

"No." Minseok kisses between Jongin's eyebrows then the tip of his nose then his pouting lips. "If anything, I'm a little amused. My baby getting possessive of me." 

"Because you're mine. I don't get jealous anymore, but that doesn't mean I don't get tired when hoes incessantly try to convince you to hook up behind my back when you're clearly married and whipped for me." Jongin doesn't doubt Minseok's love anymore. There's no reason to, Minseok has proven himself and his love to Jongin, and Jongin is more than worthy of Minseok's love. It took time, years for Jongin to get where he is, but now that he's here, he's never going back.

Minseok brings a hand up and strokes his fingers through the hair draping over Jongin's nape. "I know. I'm sorry for that. I'll tell Sehun to stop, just try not to throw anymore drinks on people." 

"It was an accident, your honor." Jongin mumbles his story and he's sticking with it. 

Minseok chuckles because no, it wasn't. Long years of graceful ballet dancing has made Jongin immune to such clumsy feats, Jongin knows it and so does Minseok. "I love you, Nini. You're my one and only."

"Love you too, Minnie," Jongin kisses him on the lips and proceeds to whisper, "now you should touch me because I'm horny and these panties look great on me." 

His words pull a longer, more jubilant laugh from the depths of Minseok's chest. 

That night, Minseok calls him beautiful in every way, verbally as well as physically, fucking him until he can't breathe, worshipping his lithe, defined body, murmuring sweet words into the possessive love bites on his neck. And Jongin agrees, he is beautiful, knows it, _owns it_ , but Minseok, his mind, his body, his precious, _precious_ soul...

_Minseok will never be anything short of gorgeous._

**Author's Note:**

> um so Frostly really inspired me with their xiukai fics and I love reading their works, so I wrote this. I'm sorry if they find it weird to gift it to them even though i didn't ask permission, I've done this before but with someone I personally knew so it's new to me. 
> 
> I hope you guys like it~ thanks for reading


End file.
